Eye Candy1
by I2want2knowu
Summary: Bella has many secrets from her past.  She also has many powers unknown to all but her sisters and family.  Who is EC and why is he invading her subconsious.  Well stick around and find out.  I promise to make it worth your   while. AU/Angst/Lemons/OOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Please note if you're not old enough to buy liquor or beer **YOU should NOT be reading this**. It is rated M for a reason. There are adult situations, and yes of course Twilight is all Stephanie's I just like playing with the characters.

I want to give a gigantic shout out to my Beta and pre-reader **Krazyk85** for the amazing work she does. As well for listening to me bitching about the plot. She is truly my fucking rock. Luv girl!

OK,OK here we go, don't forget to review:

It's going to be a long flight home.

I sighed as I walked through the Galileo Galilei Airport in Pisa. But I was happy to be finally going home. I haven't seen my family in an over a month and I missed them terribly. I needed the comfort and love they provided me. Especially after all the work and spying I just did in Volterra.

Believe me, I totally despised being around Aro and his brothers, but In order to keep my secret, and both my families safe, I just didn't see any other way. All I could do for now to keep them from finding out about my deceit by playing along and biting my time. Praying that eventually a way out would present itself.

That meant my extended family would be safe.

I already knew my brother's stand on that. He was always ready for a fight and I couldn't believe that Rosie agreed with him. There was no way about it, and I had to meet and work with Aro Volturi himself. It had to be me; no one else could be within reach of him.

I boarded the flight and made my way to the first class cabin. Seating down, I relaxed my body.

_There are too many souls on board._

Just as I am taking an unnecessary deep breath, my phone rings.

Without needing to look at the screen, I immediately recognize the ring and I answer it with a huge smile.

"_Hey, Alice! I just sat down_." I'm sure she could hear the smile in my voice.

"_Bella, that's great_," she answered laughing.

"_Has anything changed_?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"_Nope! Everything is still clear blue skies all the way home_."

_Only Alice_, I laughed.

"_Bella, you should do your thing. It will make the flight easier for you and everyone else on board_," Alice stated.

"_OK, Alice spill, what did you see_?" I asked rather forcefully.

"_Nothing, it's just that there is going to be a lot of turbulence. A lot of emotions, you know what I mean_."

If I could pale, I would have at that comment.

"_Alice, it's a full flight! What if I lose control_?" I asked her.

"_Bella, I told you, nothing is going to go wrong! It will be fine as long you stay in until I call you_." Alice responded back to me extremely happy.

"_Ali, are you sure, is there something else going on? You sound off somehow like your planning something. Are you sure about this_?" I asked her anxiously.

"_Yes, honey! Come on Bella, are you doubting me_?" Alice asked in a hurtful tone.

She always knew how to play me.

"_Okay, okay, you evil pixie, I will wait for you to call. Love you, baby sister_!" I told her quickly.

"_Okay, I Love you, too. I will call you just as you're landing. Don't forget to put the ear phones on, okay? I'll see you soon_." And with that, she hung up.

Closing my eyes to calm myself, I called to the stewardess and requested a blanket and pillow. I also then explained that I'm always really nervous in the air and my doctor prescribed me something to help me sleep during the flight. She smiled and told me that no one would bother me. She then left me alone to go on to check on the other passengers and the per-flight check.

Making sure my ear phones were securely on, so I would be able to hear the phone ringing when Alice called me, as planned.

I didn't want to take any chances.

It took me a while to get comfortable and relaxed again. It was difficult to concentrate knowing so much could go wrong. But I also had faith in Alice. So with that in mind and after a few minutes, I was in a very deep trance.

My mind was suddenly full of noise, people were talking in a language that I knew, but was not close enough to decipher. I realized that I was walking…

Wow, I really did it.

I've never accomplished this out of the comfort of my home, surrounded by my family.

I noticed that I was in Lisbon, downtown, walking into my favorite Lounge Cinco! I was drawn there, but by whom? As I stepped into the lounge, I'm engulfed by the most compelling scent, ocean spray, spice and earth. With my perfect vision, I can clearly see a profile of my eye candy in the crowded lounge.

He was wearing a pair of the sexiest jeans I'd ever seen—which happened to be glued to his long legs perfectly. I can barely take my eyes away from his long fingers and they give me the most sexually arousing thoughts of endless wave after wave of pleasure. I could see those same fingers grabbing my hair while he fucked my mouth with his cock. I can see his fingers kneading and caressing my breasts; simple and fuck awesome pleasures those fingers can bring me! Then I looked upwards, his arms and chest were muscular and very well-toned. Perfect for keeping me in place while he fucked the hell out of me against the wall!

_It's getting hot in here._

I haven't even seen what he looked like, and I'm all hot and bothered.

Slowly, I dare to keep my eyes trailed on his body…I want to know more.

He has on a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms and the top three buttons were unbuttoned. The fabric only helped to enhance the sexiest body that was underneath.

I want him!

That was a fact!

He had set my body on fire and I needed him—right now! I've never felt this lust before. The fire that had been ignited in me by him was a new sensation. This was all new territory to me. I took another breath to inhale his scent and I looked straight into his eyes, forgetting my own name.

In my entire existence that had never taken place. I've always taken pride in being a well-grounded person, always in control of both my thoughts and emotions. But there I was, completely disarmed by this stranger who was controlling me without moving a limb. I was transfixed as I looked into his deep, green eyes. But then they were pitch-black. I couldn't understand what was going on and before I could even make sense of it all, he was making his way over to me. Like a lion staking his prey and I was no longer the predator. The strange thing was that I was okay with that. I was so consumed with this male specimen that I wanted to be preyed upon.

I lost all control as he stood by my side. It was infuriating. I was faced with the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He reminded me of an angel. I was brought back to my surroundings and I found that my own eye candy was playing with my hair. It was one of my earlier fantasies coming to life—not all of it. But maybe if I had my way…Well, a girl can always dream.

My panties were drenched already, there's no doubt that he could smell my arousal. His eyes got even darker as he crouched and growled.

Standing up, he grabbed my hair and pulled my face to his, kissing me. His lips were tentative at first, but then my hands were at his hair, pulling and grabbing. Our kisses got more demanding. Teeth were clashing against tongues and fighting for control.

After what seemed like a life time, he pulled away. His eyes were still black as night, full of lust. Mine were probably the same color, I was sure of it.

"_Finally, Bella, I've wanted you for so long_," he said in a velvet tone that made me shiver.

"_You want me_?" I asked, disbelieving what I was hearing.

"_Yes, I've wanted you for a long time_, sweet princess," he said.

"_Hum...really_?" I couldn't believe that this gorgeous man wanted me.

"_Come with me_," he said.

"_Yes_!" Was all I could say at that moment.

With our arms wrapped around each other, I followed him. The minute we were out of the lounge in a dark corner. He pushed me up against the wall. I felt his entire body pressed on mine. His hard cock was throbbing on my belly. His kisses were different, possessive, and demanding.

One of his hands was grabbing my hair while the other was wrapped around my waist.

As my right hand was feeling his chest, the other was busy with his silken locks, I loved the feel of them in my fingers. Then my right hand was slowly descending towards his throbbing cock. As it reached his abs he tensed; by the time it got to his hips, he paused, but I kept going and opened my eyes to look up at him.

The minute my hand made contact with his erection, he growled. His face looked animalistic. It turned me on so much that my arousal was running down my legs. He was purring now, and I took advantage of his loss of control to get on my knees. Trying to fulfill my earlier wish, but he caught me before I could even get there.

He pulled me back up and smirked. "_You're a naughty girl_."

"_Hum..._" I replied as his mouth was back on mine.

He was driving me to the point of insanity. Our hands, were groping each other. I couldn't get enough. I wanted more, but he was not playing fair. His mouth was now on my neck and his hands were playing with my supple breasts. But just as I ready to reduce my clothing to shreds, I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

He took off at such speed. I'd never seen anyone that could run as fast as me, all too quickly, he stopped and we were in a low lit underground parking garage, next to a black Volvo S40.

He placed me on top of the hood, pulling off my skirt. He then stood there for a minute just smelling me and looking down at me. I could see the lust in his dark eyes, and I couldn't look away. The predator was back, and I was so turned on. My body was humming with need for him. The sounds that were coming out of my mouth were foreign to me. I was so overwhelmed with need that I was crazed from just watching him.

Slowly, very slowly, he approached me, all the while licking he lips. I was seating on top of his car. He started to kiss me again; his hands went to my breasts and pushed me down. Never losing contact with my body and taking his time, savoring my neck. His lips were caressing my skin, loving them, and showing me how much he really needed it. I was at the edge of losing complete control as his hands proceed to caress and explore my breasts at length.

He replaced his lips with hands, and I lost it. The cool loving feeling of his mouth on my nipple as his hand still loved my other breast was overkill for me.

"_Please...I need more..._" I pleaded wantonly.

"_Shush, Baby enjoy,_" he said as he once again cover my mouth with his.

But then his hands were on my stomach, and my skirt was on the floor...somewhere, and was no longer wearable—or barely even a piece of designer fashion. It was completely destroyed and I couldn't care less. I was left in my silk lace black panties. His mouth was once again on me as he kissed his way down my body and towards my breasts, caressing my skin. He loved my belly button, spending time there before moving down to my panties—which became history, as well.

I felt his breath on my overheated pussy and I moaned.

I was shaking with need.

My hands were in his hair pulling and scratching…Thank Goodness he wasn't human or I would've definitely killed him.

He then took his time licking and biting at my thighs. My blood mixing in with my arousal on his tongue, and making him extremely sexually aroused and crazed. He then lapped my extremely sensitive clit with his tongue, while inserting two fingers into me.

I screamed.

I was trying to hold on to him and I couldn't stop pushing and pulling his hair as I whimpered. His tongue and fingers never stopped their attack on my extremely aroused sex. Just then I could feel the pull my muscles and they were all curling…I felt like I was about to lose it.

"_Come on Baby, cum in my mouth...Cum for me_!" he said

"_I...I..._"

"_Yes, come Now!_" he demanded.

"_Yes, I'm coming...HOLY SHIT!_" I yelled.

He licked up me, completely dry, refusing to waste a single drop of my juices that were flowing out of my pussy. He pulled out his fingers and licked them clean.

Coming back up to me, he kissed me, and I could taste myself on his lips.

It was so euphoric.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as if he was afraid I would vanish. I looked at him and realized I had no idea what is name was.

"_What's your name?_" I asked shyly after everything we had just done.

"_Bella, you know my name_," he said.

For the first time I'd realized that he'd been using my name the whole night…

"_How do you know my name?_" I asked nervously.

"_Is that really what you want to know?_" he asked.

"_What do you mean?_" I was really confused.

"_You already know my name Bella_," he said in a sweet and even tone.

"_Okay, if I do, what is it?_" I asked completely lost.

"I_ will give you a hint, how about that?_"

"_Alright, shoot!_"

"_It's EC, my sweet princess,_" he said very sweetly.

I gasped as I looked at him.

What, no, that was just not possible. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I needed answers. But before I could even open them, my ears were ringing.

_Why are my ears ringing?_

Just as I was about to ask him how he found out about me, I was back on the fucking plane. What the fuck was going on?

There was a beeping in my heart; I realized that it was just my phone.

I pulled out the stupid ear phones and got the phone out of my pocket. As I looked at the screen I saw I had a new text from Ali.

"Welcome Home, sis. Did you have a good dream?"

Fucking Alice, this was all her doing. She had set me up. Now I needed answers and she better be ready for me.

As I put the phone away, I realized that I could still smell him on me.

_OH, Shit! _

Now, I have another problem to solve, well two, because there was only one person that called me 'sweet princess'.

So what the fuck do I do now?

Wait…what else did he say?

Oh, crap…EC.

It's Him—my eye candy from my dreams.

_Holy shit_.

He's real, but how do I find him, and how did he know about me?

Yes, he's right, I do know his name.

Wow! Now I hope that everyone is on board. Its going to be a long ride. I'm sure that there are going to be a lot of question's I'll answer a few right now.

No it is not Human. Yes Bella has lot's of Powers!

Edward? Well stick around you'll find out. Bella is very special! She has the very special power of while in a trance her mind transports her to where she needs to be.

For now that is all I can give you. LOL

I will always give out Rec. of fabulous stories my wonderful ladies write. So please look them up. Give them some love.

.net/s/6122874/1/Chocolate_Brown_and_Leather_Whips

.net/u/2180163/Krazyk85

Hot and sexy submissive Edward with an extremely hot Dome. Its fucking awesome! Check it out, you wont regret it.

.net/s/7052456/1/Ancient_History

.net/u/2418813/Shattered_Glass_Rose

Bella's life is completely out of control, and she wants to be able to have a normal life again. Look her up, its awesome!

.net/s/6886175/1/Beautiful_Sorrow

.net/u/2785110/DreamOfTheEndless

Bella is stuck in our hell, in love with one, but married to another. How will she ever survive. Go check it out. Give my awesome ladies their deserve love and credit for these fabulous stories. ******** Please click on the review button and leave me some love as well I want to know your ideas as what you think Bella maybe. Or whom her brother might be. Thanks for coming along with me on this bumpy ride. T 


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry it took so long to update. Unfortunately I have been really sick with Acute Bronchitis. **

**It really kicked my ass! I have been bed bound and my poor son really has not enjoyed having his mommy sick. So yeah it fucking sucked.**

**I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Let me know what you think! Let me know what your theories and ideas maybe I'll use them... I'll give you credit that's for sure.**

**I really, really need to thank my dearest friend and Beta Krazyk85 she really has kept me in line. I also want to thank my TWI-FAM for all the support without you guys life would suck.**

**My girls: Shattered1025, Krazyk85, twilife2011, tothedreaming**

**Now enough about me and my talking, I shut up so that you can read.**

**Tata for now!**

Alice was really, _really_ lucky that I just don't tear her body to pieces and ship it overseas. That little she devil was in a WHOLE lot of trouble, and she better have all the answers that I wanted.

_Oh, shit!_

What was J going to say?

This was the thunder-fuck that was going to welcome me home? How could she do this to me? I mean, really, that little trick of hers was very...well, it was actually pretty nice—but it still doesn't excuse her.

Damn, I was so not paying any attention where I was going, and honestly, I've been talking—well, really walking and mumbling to myself. But suddenly and out of nowhere, I heard this loud yell.

"BELLLLSSSS."

Standing there with his arms wide open, smiling, and looking up at me was a man with long shaggy hair, warm brown eyes, and built like a freaking house…

My brother was here.

I was grinning so much that my mouth actually started to hurt…and that shit was impossible.

Dropping everything that I was carrying, I rushed to him, trying like hell to look as humanly as possible as I jumped into his arms. I was finally home. It been too long since I've seen him and it felt so good to just be me. It was like I had nothing to hide and I didn't have to worry who knew what or who wanted what.

We were just us.

Brother and sister.

The warmth of his embrace took me back to summers of our childhood. I remembered playing hide and seek with Jacob. He always got so frustrated with me because I was so good at hiding.

Of course everyone, but me knew of the incident that led to my mother's death and to my individuality. That was what everyone likes to call my special gifts.

Or being a hybrid, that's what I call it.

"Bellsss! Hey, you still with me?" Jake asked, smiling.

I just rolled my eyes at him. I did not want to let it be known that I just spaced out.

"Not that I don't wanna see you, J, but where's Ali?" I asked him.

"Oh, that trouble maker?" he answered with a smirk "Let's just say that I'm a gift of sorts…and she didn't want to you tear her apart and ship her to parts of the unknown."

He was laughing his ass off.

"So I take it that you decided to protect the little munchkin?' I asked.

He had always been extremely protective of me and my girls. He was not just my brother; he was our family. But then he had to go and screw it all by opening his big mouth.

"Of course, especially after she finally found your Mr. Perfect—even if he is a vamp! It's not every day you're little sis get's hitched!" He smiled and grabbed me again, twirling me around the airport.

He winked as he put me down; my mouth was open…literally. I was over hundred years old and my older brother just totally shut me up.

I was fucking speechless.

"I'm not getting hitched!" I yelled back once I got my senses back to me...as well as my anger.

Ignoring me, he proceeded to grab my carry on and walk us towards the garage. And just as my blood was simmering, my vision went from slightly orange to a fiery red.

_My sister gave him the keys to my baby? Right in front of me was my SLR McLaren in a royal blue. _

Popping the trunk and throwing my bags in the back, he turned on his heel and walked to the passenger side, opening the car door for me. I just looked at him as he waited patiently for me to take my seat. Heaving a sigh, I got in and he gently he closed my door as sauntered around the front and over to the driver's side.

"Jacob, why the fuck are you driving my car?" I asked, finally.

"Isabella, now, now, do you love your baby more than me?" he countered with a wink.

He winked?

Okay, what the hell was going on?

"That's hilarious, but why are you driving my car and not yours?" I asked again.

"Funny story, sis," He answered, keeping a standard driving speed and attempting to act normally as we left the airport terminal.

"OK, Jake, spill. Who's following us, and why are you here and not Alice? What is going on?' I asked, well insisted.

"Alice got a vision of your friend having someone following you, and well, me meeting you at the airport…that all Alice's idea. She wants to see how possessive he is. I just wanted to have some fun, and oh, yeah, I wanted to have a chance to finally get to drive this fucking beauty!"

I stared at him dumfounded as I tried to process all of the information.

Okay, so this shit that means that I might see him again and by the looks of it, very soon. Hell, I don't know if I'll be ready for him. Well, whatever he finds, I just know that I'm going to be a lot more conservative, because I don't usually give it up that fast...or easily. It had to be the dream that made me that way, along with the no consequences in the morning shit.

As much as I wanted to be mad at Alice, I knew I couldn't. She gave me the best gift that I possibly could get for my welcome home present. The truth was that I missed her and Rosalie, as well as Esme and Carlisle, our adopted parents. I loved my family even though nothing was ever that simple. But as much as I did miss them, I couldn't wait to get home and take a shower, finally changing out of these clothes.

"So who's the guy? Anyone I know?' Jake asked me suddenly.

"What, Alice didn't give you the play by play?" I asked dryly and he glared at me. "Well, I'm not sure if you know him or not, but I know he was around town the last time were in forks. I was even a high school student at the time. All I ever heard anyone call him was EC; no one ever used his name or knew it. Alice told me that his name was Edward Cullen," I told him honestly.

In our family, lies got us killed.

"Took him long enough, after all the questions and patrolling he did of you. Which in turn, we did of him. Wow, he never once guessed that you're not human. Something had to change to for him to come back. Do you know what that was?" he asked me.

Before we knew it, we were driving threw the town of forks, and I noticed that nothing much had changed in the last fifty years. People got older, some wiser, but their memories were murky of us. The buildings were weathered as Jake continued to move his way through the small town. The harsh winters of Forks had left their mark in the town, a town that he calls home. The sun barely shined, leaving it always cloud-covered and cold. The heavy snow falls and the cold winds made it our paradise. It was the perfect get away from the normal craziness that made our everyday lives. It had been half a century since we've been back home…That was too long, but absolutely necessary. We couldn't arouse suspicion, considering the fact that we never aged.

Our features too perfect and almost angel like.

As Alice put it _'We are drop dead gorgeous not to be noticed!'_

So, we always were extra careful about the amount of time we stayed in each place. As well as not to bring any extra attention to us—which was always easier said than done.

I laughed to myself at the thought.

And Jake wasn't dense and knew me all too well, knowing exactly what I was thinking at that moment.

Man, I missed my family like crazy.

My chest was humming with pressure knowing that within a few minutes we would all be reunited.

We were just reaching the outskirts of town and J slowed down, shifting, so that I could enjoy my first time back in a while. As we turned off the main highway, approaching our secluded road, which was nestled behind pines and oak trees, I was laughing with happiness. I could smell the moss that covered the forest. I was home and it felt so good, it was so restful and welcoming. I took in the spectacular view in front of me as if it was for the very first time. The magnificent estate that lied ahead was truly breathtakingly beautiful, and it made me feel so at ease. As we rounded the turnabout drive and caught a view of the river that ran the length of the property, I gasped. It truly was a divine setting.

Jake parked my baby in front of the massive house, and we got out of the car. I stretched and took an unnecessary deep breathe, familiarizing myself again with this exceptional place that has always brought me so much peace. I was surrounded with a scent of sandalwood and pine.

As always it was heavenly. Suddenly the huge double glazed wrought iron doors opened and the girls ran out to meet me; they barely touched the stone steps that led to the Baroque covered porch, and before I knew it, we were all hugging and laughing.

It was great to be together again…The four of us again. I'd missed them all.

Alice stood there smiling, thinking of me tearing her apart, and I just laughed.

_Yeah, yeah, well, maybe next time, _she mentally taunted me.

_You really are extremely devious, little sis,_ I projected back. _You're also lucky that I've missed you as much as I do._

_I've missed you too, Bells. _

"Now, do you two mind talking like everyone else and stop doing your mind thing?" Jake whined, really tired of being excluded.

"Okay, okay, Jake!" I said throwing up my hands.

"Welcome home, my daughter," Carlisle said, smiling lovingly from the doorway and extending his arms to me.

"Hi dad, how are you?" I greeted as I took a long jump over the stone steps and onto the beautifully handcrafted porch, meeting him at the door.

As always the house was magnificently decorated, and Esme and Alice had out done themselves again by getting everything back into place.

That made me think back to a month ago when Alice had a vision that we were going back to Forks. So, of course, none of us would ever bet against Alice. We had our favourite moving company pack everything from Estrella da Serra, Portugal and had them send it all back to Washington state. Now, that was a fun move from the South of Europe back to the North West. Our cars were also packed—cars. Oh, my God, they weren't just cars to us, they were our babies.

Fuck, we spent more money on cars then Alice spent on clothing, but they were an extension of us. Alice and Rosalie left over a week ago, and unfortunately for me, I had to go to Italy.

Fucking Aro!

Him...and all of his fucking needs. I told him that I wasn't always going to be his beck and call girl. I was so glad that they were all scared of me. No one would ever even think of…well, that was a whole another issue.

But for now I had to play possum, as long as the Volturi believed that I was actually helping them find the hybrid; I was safe. Yes it is a double-edged sword, one that never should have taken place.

It was time to decompress into my life and not time for business. That will be later, I was fucking sure of it. God knows that we would all sit down and have a family meeting, discussing and going over all the shit that went down in Italy.

That was why I didn't leave with my sisters or with Esme and Carlisle. They had left a week prior to Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle wanted to see about procuring a position as a doctor in the hospital and getting in touch with the Quileute's at my request. Thank goodness Jake was here, but we still had a lot go over.

I walked into the house, the sun permeated through the many large windows that were located throughout the house. The foyer was very airy, decorated in a cream color with several large bright paintings that brought life into the room as well as definition. The only furniture was a few wrought iron chaises that were located underneath each window so that they would serve as window seats for reading or rest. It was minimal, but it added just the perfect touch.

I moved through our home and I noticed all of its beauty…It was what always brought me back.

I reached the twin, sweeping stairways that lead upstairs, up ahead the formal dining room in a the same light cream color, the simple dining furniture in a deep burgundy brought in color to the room. A few dozen roses filled a vase in the middle of the table. The things I loved to do on that table crossed my mind without any hesitation.

I really had missed this house.

Leading everyone into the living room, I found a place where we could sit down and relax for a while. The whole house, I now realized, had been recently re-painted in a new calm cream color, bringing warmth and brightness into the house.

I guess with our existence there's plenty of darkness and we craved as much light into our lives as we could possibly get.

Walking around the house, inhaling the scents of flowers and my family, I relished in the safety of warmth of Carlisle as he held onto my arm in a fatherly way.

He looked at me with happiness in eyes.

Everyone came around me and gave hugged me, until Esme put the brakes on the love fest and announced in a motherly voice. "Okay, enough, you guys. She's had enough drama for a while and she needs to replenish her strength. I'll get it ready so that you can have it before you hunt. Go take a shower. I'm sure you want to change. We'll be here waiting for you."

"Hey Es, can I have some as well?" Jake asked.

We laughed at him and I shook my head, sighing happily. "It's so good to be home."

As I started going up the stairs, Alice's mind called me, effectively getting my attention.

I stopped mid-step and turned to look back at her. Her face was filled shock, but also there was a mixture of happiness and fury.

Oh boy, I wasn't going to like this.

Linking my mind with Alice, I could see that two men were coming to the house. They were doing re-con on me—for EC. They were extremely well dressed and very yummy. I could already see why Alice was having such a hard time with all this. One of the men that were coming was her type. Even though, she liked the females and their softness, a lot. Then again we all did.

I had to wait for Alice to let me out of her mind. I could always do it, but unless I had to I never did. There is always a prize for my gifts.

Just has the vision is about done, a new one hits. James and Victoria! Aro's new team was in the area. They were doing background check on me and on the other teams. So Aro does not trust who he has working for him.

Interesting!

I was getting deeper and deeper by the minute, but I just had a feeling that the answers were too close to stop.

Taking a furtive glance over at Alice, I let her know that it was okay, and I continued to walk upstairs.

I just undressed and steed into my walk in shower. The hot water felt divine on my skin. I was starting to feel hunger settle in; but I still enjoyed the warmth of the hot water.

After drying my skin and hair, I put on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. I needed to be comfortable for this.

As I walked down stairs to the kitchen, I noticed that everyone was already in the dining room. Jake had taken care of dessert for me. I saw that my food was done and ready.

There was roasted chicken, with mashed potatoes and heavy on the gravy…not to mention my vegetables. My stomached was grumbling with hunger.

So, we all sat down at the table and enjoyed great food and extremely great company. Because there were just a few things that I was sure of: Trouble is on its way, we are being watched, and Esme cooks really, really fucking well!

Please let me know your ideas on Bella. What are her gifts? What is she?

Next chapter should about Bella, what happened to her mom. So I really want to see how close you guys get.

After that we should have Edward back. I haven't forgot about him or the boys. Don't worry they're around.

OK give me some love.

Till next week!

T


End file.
